Tomica
Tomica is a die-cast Thomas and Friends range made by Takara Tomy in 2004. In 2012, a new range was made where the engines have couplings, rolling stock, and a new track system. Current range Engines and rolling stock * Thomas (coming soon) * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Edward * Henry (coming soon) * Henry with red express coaches * Gordon with green express coaches * James * Percy with milk tanker, box van, and brakevan * Chocolate Percy (coming soon) * Percy (coming soon) * Diesel * Diesel 10 (coming soon) * Diesel 10 with tar tanker, fuel tanker, and troublesome truck * Luke * Paint Thomas (coming soon) * Thomas with Freight Cars set Destinations * Ffarquhar Sets * Thomas, Percy, and Diesel 10 set * Main line set * Sodor Steamworks * Scrap yard * Thomas Basic set * Thomas and Cranky Railroad Breeze set * Blue Mountain Crossing set * Shunting Yard (coming soon) Original range Engines * Thomas (normal, metallic, and gold; discontinued) * Edward (discontinued) * Henry (discontinued) * Gordon (discontinued) * James (discontinued) * Percy (normal and silver; discontinued) * Toby (discontinued) * Duck (discontinued) * Donald and Douglas (discontinued) * Emily (discontinued) * Murdoch (discontinued) * Bill and Ben (discontinued) * Spencer (discontinued) * Diesel (discontinued) * Harvey (discontinued) * Arthur (discontinued) Non-rail characters * Bertie (discontinued) * Bulgy (discontinued) Sets The sets can be folded up and some of them make the engines talk when placed on a certain area. * Tidmouth Sheds (discontinued) * Viaduct set (discontinued) * Docks set (discontinued) * Scrapyard (discontinued) * Ffarquhar mountain set with Thomas (discontinued) * Ffarquhar Station set with Thomas (discontinued) * Deluxe Sheds with Thomas set (discontinued) * Boulder mountain with Percy set (discontinued) * Playmat (discontinued) * Driving engines set (discontinued) * Playmat with Thomas, Henry, and Harvey (discontinued) * Playmat with Percy, Toby, and Emily (discontinued) * Playmat with Gordon, James, and Diesel (discontinued) * Playmat with Edward, Gordon, and Spencer (discontinued) * Playmat with Percy, Donald, and Douglas (discontinued) * Playmat with James, Bill, and Ben (discontinued) Collectables * Thomas with Troublesome log Truck and green Troublesome coal Truck * Percy with oil tanker and brakevan * Thomas Bus * Go to Thomas Land map set * Thomas Land Express (discontinued; reintroduced 2014) * Oigawa Railway C11 Thomas * Angry Percy Gallery File:TomicanewThomas,Annie,andClarabel.jpg|2012 Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:2012TomicaEdward.jpg|2012 Edward File:TomicaHenry.jpg|2012 Henry with red coaches File:TomicaGordon.jpg|2012 Gordon with express coaches File:TomicanewJames.jpg|2012 James File:TomicanewPercyandtrucks.jpg|2012 Percy with milk tanker, grey truck, and cattle truck File:TomicachocolatecoveredPercy.png File:TomicanewDiesel.jpg|2012 Diesel File:TomicanewDiesel10andtrucks.jpg|Diesel 10 with tar tanker, fuel tanker, and truck File:TomicaLuke.jpg|Luke File:TomicaThomaswithFreightCarsset.jpg|Thomas with Freight Cars set File:TomicanewMainLineset.jpg|Main Line set File:TomicaBlueMountainCrossingSet.jpg|Blue Mountain Crossing set File:TomicaThomas.PNG|Thomas File:TomicaMetallicThomas.PNG|Metallic Thomas File:TomicaEdward.PNG|Edward File:TomicaHenry.PNG|Henry File:TomicaGordon.PNG|Gordon File:TomicaJames.PNG|James File:TomicaPercy.PNG|Percy File:TomicaToby.PNG|Toby File:TomicaDuck.PNG|Duck File:TomicaDonald.PNG|Donald File:TomicaDouglas.PNG|Douglas File:TomicaBill.PNG|Bill File:TomicaBen.PNG|Ben File:TomicaHarvey.PNG|Harvey File:TomicaEmily.PNG|Emily File:TomicaArthur.PNG|Arthur File:TomicaMurdoch.PNG|Murdoch File:TomicaSpencer.PNG|Spencer File:TomicaDiesel.PNG|Diesel File:TomicaBertie.PNG|Bertie File:TomicaBulgy.PNG|Bulgy File:TomicaTidmouthSheds.PNG|Tifmouth Sheds set File:TomicaViaductSet.PNG|Viaduct set File:TomicaDocksSet.PNG|Docks set File:TomicaScrapyard.PNG|Scrap Yard File:TomicaFfarquarMountainSet.PNG|Ffarquar Mountain set File:TomicaFfarquarStationSet.PNG|Ffarquar Station set File:TomicaPlaymat.PNG|Playmat File:TomicaDrivingEnginesSet.PNG|Driving Engines set File:TomicaThomaswithtrucks.jpg|Thomas with log truck and green truck File:TomicaPercywithoiltankerandbrakevan.jpg|Percy with oil tanker and brakevan File:TomicaThomasBus.jpg|Thomas Bus File:GotoThomasLandmapset.jpg|Go to Thomas Land map set File:ThomasLandBus2014.jpg|Thomas Land Express File:TomicaOigawaRailway'sThomas.jpg|Oigawa Railway C11 Thomas External links * Official Japanese website Category:Merchandise